A Horror Movie
by Naruto859
Summary: There are at Sasuke's house having a horror movie marathon. Are the movies real? If not who is kidnapping everyone? There are not two people left in the end. Who will have the last laugh? Pairings: SasSak NarHin InoShika NejiTen KibaTem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey OK here is my second Fanfic. Hope you like it and please review after you are done.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Movie Night

One Spooky night in Kohona 15 teens where having a scary movie night. They already watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Scream, Scream 2, Scream 3 and The It and now they were watching 13 Ghosts.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in terror well clinging to Hinata.

"Uh…. Naruto you have a death grip on me can you loosen it please?" Asked Hinata. "My arm is starting to hurt" Naruto loosened his grip. Then looked at the TV and it tightened, again.

2 hours later (After the movie) everyone was sitting around talking then Kiba and Naruto started yelling at each other.

"I can't believe you screamed like a girl three times Naruto" Kiba laughed.

"Shut up dog face" Yelled Naruto

"Hey watch it monkey boy" Kiba Yelled back

"Shut up" Said Temari in a mad voice

"Make me" Kiba, said. 

"Ok I will" Temari said smirking. Temari leaned over to Kiba and the pecked him on the lips then Kiba looked very shocked then had a dreaming look on his face.

"Told ya I would make him shut up" Temari laughed. All the girls started laughing at Kiba who just sat there in a daze.

"I got idea, we would play a game" Sakura suggested.

"What kind of game" Naruto asked with a stupid look on his face.

"Truth or Dare" Sakura said.

"Ok" Sasuke, said, "As long as I get to go first."

Everyone either said 'ok' or 'bring it on'.

"Ok Kiba Truth or Dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Truth" Kiba replied.

"Ok did you enjoy that kiss Temari gave you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell yeah I did" Kiba said proudly. Then Temari blushed a little that only Sakura noticed.

"Ok Shino Truth or Dare?" Kiba looked at Shino.

"Um Dare" Shino said.

"I dare you to take off your glasses" Kiba smirked.

"Damn you Kiba, but a dare is a dare right." Shino said. Everyone nodded looking at him waiting. Then Shino took of his glasses everyone was starring. He had completely black eyes with white pupils. Everybody gasped then he put his glasses back on.

"Nobody say anything to anyone, got it" Shino said. Everyone nodded there heads slowly.

"All you guys look like you just saw a ghost" Shino said. "They were just eyes, everyone on my squad has weird eyes."

"True" Everyone, said at the same time. Then they got back to there game.

"Ok so its my turn eh' well um…Gaara Truth or Dare." Shino asked.

"Dare" Gaara said with NO emotion.

"I dare you to…." Shino started and then paused.

"Hurry up Shino!" Naruto shouted.

"… To kiss …Sakura" Shino smirked. Sakura's mouth dropped open. Sasuke's eye started twitching. Gaara grinned. Gaara started leaning towards Sakura, she was also leaning towards Gaara. Then they kissed really quickly. Everyone was silent.

"Ok is it my turn." Gaara said. Everyone nodded.

"Ok Sakura Truth or Dare." Gaara smirked.

"Uh Dare" Sakura said.

"Ok I dare you to kissed Sasuke" Gaara said still smirking. "He looked a little jealous when I kissed you." Gaara said. Sasuke blushed. Sakura smiled. Ino frowned.

'_Cha In your face Ino-pig!'_ Inner Sakura screamed in her head. She started leaning closer to Sasuke and he did also. Then they kissed. Sakura blushed, as did Sasuke.

* * *

**With the four sensei's**

"I heard the kids were watching scary movies" Kakashi said evilly. Gai and Asuma was just sitting there looking at them.

"So what's your point perv" Said Kurenai. 

"We can scare them to death" Kakashi said. Asuma and Gai smiled.

"Naaa" Kurenai said. Gai and Asuma frowned.

"Come on, live a little" Kakashi said. "Are you chicken?" Asuma and Gai smirked.

"No, just because Kiba bite me today I will do it" Kurenai said. Gai and Asuma smiled.

"Ok lets go, but can Lee know" Gai said. Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma frowned. "No!" The three said. "Gai you put a mask on and get a chainsaw ok" Kakashi said. 

"Ok" Gai said.

* * *

**With everyone else**

"Can't believe Naruto fell asleep," Sakura said a little annoyed.

"I wonder was he is dreaming about" Hinata said blushing.

"Probably something dumb" Sasuke uttered. Hinata mouthed 'Oh' and then looked at Naruto. He was in his pajamas and he was drooling.

Everyone one else was having there own convocation. Ino was talking to Shikamaru, Choji was talking to Lee, Neji was talking to Tenten, Kankuro was talking to Shino, Temari was talking with Kiba, Gaara was sitting by himself and Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were talking.

* * *

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a hot tub drinking wine. Naruto was wearing orange swimming shorts and Hinata was wearing a light purple two piece bathing suit.

"More wine my love?" Asked Hinata.

"Why thank you" Naruto said.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"What was what?" Naruto asked.

VVRRRUMMM! VVRRRUMMM!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

Then they were sawed in half.

* * *

**Out of the dream**

"AHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed. Everyone sat straight up as Naruto screamed.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"M…me h…had a…a dr…dream m…m…me g…got sawed in half" Naruto stuttered.

"Whatever idiot, it was just a dream it's not like it was real." Sasuke said. The all of a sudden someone jumped through the window and they had a chain saw.

VVRRRUMMM! VVRRRUMMM!

"Oh my god it's like my dream…but without the hot tub… I TOLD YOU HE WAS AFTER ME!" Naruto screamed. Everyone screamed like a girl. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara didn't scream that loud like everyone else though. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba ran over to Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Temari.

"Oh man god we are going to die, Hinata if I don't see you again I just have to tell you that I love you" Naruto told Hinata, she looked happy.

"I love you too Naruto, I always have" Hinata said. Shino looked at Hinata and Naruto.

"Oh yeah you guys pick the perfect time to announce your undying love" Shino said. Hinata and Naruto both blushed. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Is that why you ran over to me?" Sakura asked.

"No, I ran over to you because you are weak and you probably would get kidnapped" Sasuke said.

"You are lying" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. He just looked at her.

"I can see it in your eyes Sasuke" Sakura said. Sasuke blushed.

"So what if it is, what are you going to do about it, Huh?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled.

"I'll do this" Sakura said as he ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. Neji looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were hugging.

"Did you hear what Shino said, this isn't the place for this" Neji yelled at them. They just ignored him. Neji frowned.

"AHHHH! GUYS HELP ME!" Choji screamed. Everyone looked at wear the screaming was coming from and there was Choji getting picked up and the person that picked up Choji jumped out the window. They all ran over to the window and there was the guy jumping building to building.

"Well that was interesting" Kankuro said.

* * *

**OK there was Chapter one hope you liked it. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thinking it Through**

Choji was brought to Kakashi's house.

"Let Me down!" Choji yelled.

"Ok" The man said and locked him in a room.

Choji looked behind himself and he saw a table full of food.

"Yahoo!" He screamed well stuffing he's face.

With the Teens 

They were sitting around looking at each other.

"Soooo what just happened?" Naruto asked. "Fatty just got kidnapped idiot" Sasuke replied. "So he was not trying to kill me?" Naruto said stupidly. 

"No" Gaara said coldly.

"Well that make fell better" Naruto said.

"Would you shut up, we have to get Choji back you know." Sakura said.

**Kakashi's house**

"So far so good" Kakashi said evilly.

"Now what perv" Kurenai asked.

"Asuma you dress up as Scream and Kurenai you dress up as The It ok" Kakashi said.

"No way Asuma can be The It" Kurenai snapped.

"Fine, fine" Kakashi and Asuma Said

With the teens 

"So what if they attack again" Hinata asked holding on to Naruto.

"Uh…well we could…no" Naruto said trying to think of something.

"We should go to my place we have lots of rooms" Hinata said.

"Good idea" Sakura said.

At Hinata's and Neji's house 

Naruto grabbed Hinata and they went in to Hinata's room, Neji and Tenten went to his room, And ever one went to a spare room but Sakura stayed.

"Aren't you coming" Sasuke said, who was heading to a spare room.

"Come here" Sakura said.

"No" Sasuke said.

"Yes" Sakura said.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO NO"

"YES YES"

"NO NO NO"

"YES YES YES"

"No"

"No" Sakura said changing her answer.

"Yes" Sasuke said then realized he made a mistake. Sakura smiled slyly

"Ha I got you" Sakura laughed.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"Lets spy on Naruto and Hinata" Sakura said evilly

"Why should we" Sasuke said.

"I want to see what there doing" Sakura said.

"Fine" Sasuke, said.

"Yeah Iloveyou" Sakura said so fast he couldn't catch what she said.

"…What" Sasuke said.

"…. Uh…Thank you" Sakura lied.

"Why would you say that…Never mind" Sasuke said

"Um because you are coming with me Ha Ha" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded his head.

Sasuke used a Jutsu so they could go through the wall and into the closet. (Totally made that up just so ya know)

With Neji and Tenten 

Neji look out the door no one was there.

"Tenten" Neji said.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Lets what Naruto is doing with my cousin" Neji said.

"What, don't you trust her? Like what if Hinata and Naruto spied on you when you wanted some alone time with a girl you would be mad at them" Tenten asked.

"Yeah but I won't get caught they would and I do trust Hinata but not Naruto" Neji said. "Please" Then Neji smiled at Tenten

"Fine, but how?" Tenten asked. _'Sometime I wish I didn't like him so damn much, him just smiling at me would make me do anything for him' _Tenten said to her self.

"My Jutsu, if I'm hold on to someone they can see too" Neji said. Tenten blushed when he said he would have to hold on to her, but lucky for her Neji didn't notice. Neji turned on his byakugan and grabbed Tenten. Tenten blushed deeper when he grabbed her in his arms. Then they saw two people who where not Hinata and Naruto.

"What are Sasuke and Sakura doing in there?" they both said.

With Naruto and Hinata 

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Hinata said.

"We could talk" Naruto suggested.

"Um, how about this" Hinata said as she kissed him. Naruto was shocked at first, his eyes where widened and then he closed then and melted into the kiss.

With Neji and Tenten 

"What! She made the first move" Neji screamed.

"Awwww how cute" Tenten said.

"Cute, cute is all you can say they are kissing!" Neji screamed.

"You should be happy for her!" Tenten snapped.

"…Uh, well it is not fair" Neji complained. _'Wow I have never seen him complain before'_ Tenten said to herself.

"What do you mean not fair?" asked Tenten.

"Well uh um you see she is younger then me and she is already kissing people" Neji said with a tint of red. Tenten almost started laughing but then she realized she was the same. Tenten mouthed 'oh'. Neji nodded.

In the closet 

"Awwww" Sakura said.

"What Naruto got a girl before me that's impossible!" Sasuke said.

"Well it's not to late," Sakura said shyly.

"Your right, I'll go kill him" Sasuke said.

"That's not whet I meant" Sakura snapped.

"Oh, what did you mean then?" Sasuke asked.

"I meant you still have me," Sakura said shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Oh…oh" He said slowly leaned toward her, to kiss her. Then his lips caught hers.

With Naruto and Hinata 

They stopped the kiss after they heard something from the closet.

"What was that" Hinata said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh hey guys" Tenten and Neji said as they barged into the room.

"What you guys doing?" Naruto said.

"Oh um I hide something in the closet for um…" Neji got lost for words.

"For um … me!" Tenten said the first thing that came to her mind. Neji looked at Tenten then at Hinata and Naruto. Then nodded.

"There is some thing in the closet for Tenten, aw that is so sweet Neji." Hinata smiled.

"Uh huh, sure whatever you say" Neji said.

Neji went to the closet, and there was Sasuke and Sakura, and they were kissing.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji whispering.

"Well um we were spying on Hinata and Naruto then we uh yeah and then we got carried away and fell and then Hinata and Naruto heard us" Sasuke whispered with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Oh uh Ok…Nope there's nothing there… come on let's go" Neji said pulling Hinata and Naruto out of the room.

"Hey this is my room!" Hinata shouted

"Um well I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs." Neji said.

"Oh WHAT IS IT, IS IT RAMEN, I LOVE RAMEN!" Naruto screamed.

"Yeah sure yep lots of ramen tell Hinata to get it for you, bye bye." Neji said while pushing Hinata and Naruto towards the stairs. Then Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:3 Another one goes missing**

"Come on lets hurry it up"Naruto said in a ennoyed voice

"Ok ok stop pushing" Hinata repiled

**Mean while back up stairs With Ino and shika**

"So where do you think choji ended up" Ino Asked

"I don't but its probably a drag" Shika replied

"What with you one of are team members was kidnaped and thats all you say" Ino in a mad voice

"you are the most in con..."Ino was interuped shika had just kissed her

"did it to shut you up it worked for temari"shika said but they were both blushing like crazy

Just as they were talking scream jumped in the window and grabbed Ino

"Shika help me"Ino

"Ino!"Shika yelled

"What just happened"sakura siad running in to the room

"Ino was kidnaped" shika replied

"noooooo not a another one" sakura said

(inner Sakura)"oh yah oh yah Ino is gone now sasuke is mine ha ha"

**Back down stairs**

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"what was that" Naruto said in a scared voice

"probably nothing so lets go get you some ramen" Hinata said

"come we have to get out of here quickly" Neji said from up stairs

But what about the RAMEN!!"naruto said

"Who cares about ramen" Neji said

"I do so there" naruto repiled

" we'll leave you here to get kidnaped" Neji repiled again

"Coming be right there" Hinata said

Then she gave naruto a kiss and draged him up stairs

"W.what was that for" naruto said in a daze


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:God Damn It More people gone

**Back at kakashi's house**

"let me down,letme down I said down" Ino said kicking and screaming

"here"The masked person said and put her down in the same room as choji and shut the door

"Hello,Hello AHHHHH!"Ino screamed

"Chill out it's only me"choji said withhis ears ringing

"what are you doing Choji We thought you were dead of something" Ino said

"no fully here,But this place is haven All you can eat"Choji said all happy

" what there tring to fating us up to eat us NOOOO!"Ino screamed aging

"Chill out!" choji said

"but I can't get fat what about sasuke!"ino said

" take the hint he dose not like you"Choji said tring to get it through her head

**Back at hinita's and Neji's house**

"Ok were ready to go right"Neji said

"I think" Tenten said

"Oh..oh where are we going now" Naruto said still in a daze

"well we could go to the academy"Sasuke suggested

**Back at Kakashi house in the room**

"Well I ate every thing now"Choji said with a burp

"I don't care"Ino replied

"what should I do"Choji said

"Like I said I don't care"Ino said getting a little pissed

"but I'm hungry"Choji argued

"sutu-"Choji interupted her

"nevermind I found some chips" Choji said cheerfuly

**Back at the academy**

"Well I wonder who's going to get kidnapped next" Kiba said

"Hopefuly you"Sakura mutterd

"Now now no one's going any where,Hopefuly"Neji said

"Were all going to die!"Naruto screamed in a pich voice

"What the hell was that"Sasuke said

" sorry dramtic moment"Naruto said comly

"Ahhhhhh It is here run!"Sakura screamed

"Ahhh don't take me,take them"Naruto said as he was pull out the window with kiba

"God damn it thats four, four people kidnapped"neji said

"Noooo,not Naruto"Hinata screamed

**Back at Kakshi's house inside the room**

"what the you guys are in here to"Naruto said

"I see they bruoght two these time"Ino said

**Outside the room**

This is so funny"Kakshi said

"Who should we take next"Asuma asked

"Why don't we get the sand sibs"Gai suggested

"Good idea but Garra might go freaky on us"kurnai said

"We could tirck him"Gai said

"That might work"Kakshi said

(Hope you liked chapter 4)


End file.
